


Infuriating

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin snapping after flirt overload from Nori, Ered Luin, Frottage, Guard Captain Dwalin, M/M, No Angst, Ri Family Feels, Snogging, Thief Nori, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori flirts with Dwalin one time too many.  He's happy with the end-result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different! Nwalin smut!

It’s Dwalin who kisses Nori first, in the end. It’s rough and quick, Dwalin holding onto his hair, pinning him against the wall behind.

 

Nori feels like he freezes for a moment, even when he most likely doesn’t, before he’s kissing back with, if not equal frustration, then with enthusiasm matching Dwalin’s.

 

They’ve been circling each other for years, the thief and guard captain of Ered Luin, Nori always flirting outrageously whenever he could and when he shouldn’t, especially when he shouldn’t. Dwalin has kept his professional distance, not letting his hands wander as he’s locked Nori up, not even when Nori has squirmed and invited it. Given any permission his body can give, giving his words as he’s pressed close to Dwalin.

 

But now, now something has finally snapped in Dwalin and he hasn’t been able to hold himself back. For even if he might never have touched Nori in a way that would have been labelled suggestive, or sexual, his eyes have spoken volumes. 

 

And here he is, pressing Nori against the unforgiving hard rock, pressing his own hardness against Nori, pressing and moving, giving himself, the both of them, the friction they need. Nori arches against him, spreading his legs in invitation, hiking one up on Dwalin’s hip, all the better to grind against him.

 

It’s messy and quick, frantic and desperate, and in some ways among the best sex Nori’s ever had.

 

They’re soon sated, sticky within their pants, breathing hard and heavy, foreheads pressed together in an act of such intimacy Nori would not have dared dream of.

 

‘You’re infuriating,’ Dwalin tells him, looking him straight in the eye.

 

Nori can but grin, for had it not been this big burly guard captain who had just rutted against him with no regard to propriety, or the fact they were a mere walking distance away from the cells Dwalin had been dragging him into, on account of some very minor offence. Who had told that noble-woman to leave her gems on the table by her bedroom window where anyone lurking higher than street level could see them? It hadn’t, technically, been Nori’s fault his fingers were so itchy. Ori needed new quills, and some nice new yarn. Not that he’d ever ask. Nori was just happy that Dori cast a blind, if disapproving blind eye to where Nori got his money. 

 

‘Am I? And what are you going to do about that?’ Nori purrs, bending his body, pressing closer to Dwalin, who’s been drawing back a bit. ‘Arrest me?’ 

 

A big fist hits the wall by Nori’s head. ‘You… you…’ 

 

Nori darts a quick kiss, even when he wants to linger. ‘Well, you can’t take me in looking like I do,’ he gestures at his crotch, at the damp stain. ‘Nor can you go back looking like that. You need to go home and change. Maybe I can help you?’

 

Dwalin seems to fight with his better judgement, but his eyes are also tracking Nori’s tongue licking at his lips, seeming mesmerized by the sight. ‘You better not steal anything from me,’ he finally relents.

 

Nori promises himself that he won’t, as he follows Dwalin to his house, where they strip each other bare and Nori gets to see all of Dwalin. He doesn’t take anything when he slips out the window when Dwalin nods off. 

 

Years later he realizes that he had, but as it had been Dwalin’s heart, it had already been his in the first place.


End file.
